


Blackheart

by yueliangs_wonderland



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueliangs_wonderland/pseuds/yueliangs_wonderland
Summary: The feeling is unspoken words and dread for the inevitable in this Superhero au.





	Blackheart

There they were again, under the guise of a twinkling blanket of stars in the midst of the midnight blue of the sky. They should be sleeping. They both knew, but they would much rather be talking to each other on the roof of their building. Their bodies laid out on the lounge chairs they managed to sneak up there years ago, how their landlord didn’t realize it was beyond them.

“Hey, how’d you get that scar?” Her question easily disrupted the comfortable silence that settled over them. They were quiet for so long that Yuta had begun to nod off, but her question nearly made him jump out of his skin. He wouldn’t show it but his heart was clamoring away in his chest.

“Why does it matter?” He didn’t mean for it to sound so abrasive, but she knew him well enough by now that she didn’t take any offense, in fact she did nothing more than giggle at him.

“You don’t need to tell me you old grump.” She sticks her tongue out at him and he rolls his eyes but gives her a toothy grin.

“Keep doing that and I just might have to kiss you.” His flirting shouldn’t startle her, but it does.

“Way to deflect the question.” She murmurs looking away from him, she was much worse at hiding her emotions than he was.

“Don’t act like you wouldn’t like it, Sunshine.” His nickname for her made her scoff, if only he knew how ironic it was.

“Shut it!” She hardly throws the pillow with force but he still acts as if she had hit him in the head with a freight train. “Oh stop being so dramatic.” She squeals when he pins her down to the lounge chair eyes heated and looking so- Familiar to her.

“Aw did I hurt your feelings babe? I’m sorry. Here, I’ll kiss you and make it better.” He places a barrage of kisses all over her face the once stagnant night air now full of her giggles and the wet sounds he leaves on her skin.

“Ew stop! I am so going to get you for this!” She squeals at him but he doesn’t let up until she shoves him off with a force he wasn’t expecting, grabs another pillow and charges after him. He easily dodges all her attempts at hitting him, but she refuses to let up. He realized he liked the frustrated pout on her lips and wanted nothing more than kiss it off, but that would complicate things. So instead he lets her land a blow and watches as she does some funky celebratory dance. The sparkle of the stars is in her eyes and a twinge in his heart for her.

***

The truth was, Yuta was a superhero. A world renown one no less, so as much as he wanted to date around he never could. Sometimes he’d watch those super hero movies and marvel at how they could settle down and start families or even go on dates. Yuta was always exhausted, not even from the fighting but simply from trying to keep his secret identity under wraps, especially from her.

She was the one thing in his life he knew he shouldn’t keep so close but did anyway. He loved her, there was no question about that. He realized it a year after finding out about his powers and moving to the modest apartment building they both currently occupied. He noticed the shortness of breath, sweaty palms, and irregular heartbeat on a rainy night when she decided it would be a good idea to cross off one of the items on her bucket list and dance in the rain. This of course meant he too, had to dance in the rain. They’d been attached by the hip since she moved in 8 months prior. It was a short amount of time, but Yuta knew that was all he needed in order to fall for her as hard as he did.

She was everything he wasn’t; Openly optimistic, in love with the idea of people, she was an open book, all it’s pages worn with love from reading and rereading her story. Yuta thought this a bit ironic considering he was the one going out and saving people for a living. He didn’t like the idea of people-he hated crowds actually-, he was a bit of a pessimist, and was extremely closed off. He only helped people because he felt an obligation to do so, not because he really wanted to. He sure as hell wasn’t self righteous about it either. He hated it, the tediousness, the responsibilities, but most of all he hated fighting super villains.

Some of them really were pure evil where others were simply misguided and some he just couldn’t figure out at all. More specifically, it was only one he couldn’t figure out, his “archenemy” Blackheart. He was sure she wasn’t completely evil and could see she had good intentions sometimes, but then she’d surprise him and show him just how awful she could really be. He didn’t understand the concept at all, of wanting to hurt people, or using powers to manipulate. Like her name suggests, she uses the intentions of the heart of those who are disheartened, and manipulates it so that they will do whatever she wishes. An empathic ability gone wrong he thought. She was also a telepath and could read minds just as easily as she could read emotions, this made her almost unstoppable.

Almost.

Yuta just so happened to have the ability to manipulate shadows, but he could also do something she couldn’t. He had the ability to manipulate reality. A strange ability for a superhero, but he never actually used it. If he so wished it, at the snap of his fingers, a person could be erased from existence without a single trace or remembrance. The story of how he came to realize his powers nearly a decade ago is so grim he’d rather not utter it. He’d always be indebted to the Moon family and didn’t even blame his friend Sicheng for not wanting to see him ever again. The only two that actually still talked to him were Taeyong and Johnny, one had the powers of a modern day Jack Frost and the other simply owned a bar, respectively of course. He always tried to get ahold of Mark, but he was too busy slinging webs across the city to really hold a conversation longer than ten minutes. Sometimes he wonders just how lonely he’d feel if everyone stopped talking to him like he believed he deserved.

“Why the long face dear? Did you miss me?” Blackhearts voice doesn’t startle him, he knew she’d be there just like she knew he’d be waiting for her.

“Now, now Sweetheart, we both know just how dangerous those words can be.” He turns from the great view of the horizon, the sky turning pink, orange, and purple. The colors reminding him of his enemies outfit.

“I wanna know just who was able to make you fall for them. They must be one amazing person for such a handsome man to deny himself of me.” She gives him a cocky smirk and he laughs.

“Don’t be jealous Sweetheart, you just aren’t my type.” This makes her scowl at him.

“Cut the crap, you know I hate that nickname.” He hums and she rolls her eyes but doesn’t fail to smile at him again. Sometimes he had to stop himself from thinking about how cute she looked like that.

“All’s fair in love and war, Darling.” She cocks her head to the side at his words switching from one hip to the other and yawning.

“Boring~ Is that what you think this is? War?”

“If not war then what is it?” She smirks at his question before turning with a sway of her hips and running to jump off the top of the twelve story building they were on. He blinks before fully registering what it is she’s done and then he’s rushing to the side of the balcony.

“It’s a game of course! Now catch me if you can.”

And the chase was on.

They dash from rooftop to rooftop, wind whipping at their faces and the taste of bubbling laughter on their tongues. He doesn’t catch her that night of course, if he caught up to her it would all be over. No more chasing, no more quips, just Yuta facing foes that were extremely underpowered compared to him. He did, however, nick her with one of his shadows. He hadn’t meant to, just a turn gone wrong and him being a bit too eager. Then he thought to himself that maybe he could find her, learn more about the heart behind the suit.

And find her he did, he wasn’t sure how he didn’t even notice it. It was there, all the signs all the bruises and cuts always on display right in front of him.

“Hey, how’d you get that scar?” He had to ask her, a part of him hoped he was wrong then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. But the larger part of him knew that this would be the last time they laid under the sheet of stars again on the uncomfortable lawn chairs stretched out with limbs entangled and unwhispered words between them.

He knew.

“You’ll never believe it, I had a fight with my own shadow.”

But he had to ask.

He felt he had lost everything in that moment, though she bubbled with laughter. He wished that she wasn’t so good at telling the truth. He wished that she could be a better liar, what kind of super villian can’t lie?

“Why the long face Yuta? Not thinking of someone else are you?” Her tone is coy, teasing him and he knows, but it makes him feel rather bitter. He didn’t like being a superhero at all.

“No sweetheart, just thinking about you.” He notes the scrunching up of her face a sign of pure disgust. He wished she wouldn’t.

“You know how much I hate that name, Yuta.” He nods then does something he never would’ve thought he would do so spontaneously, he longs for the taste of her when their lips meet. He should have asked first, he knows, but he gave her the chance to pull away the second time. Ten seconds of hesitance on his part, but she simply closes her eyes and he dives right back into her.

This time is less soft, much more feral with teeth gnashing at teeth, tongues entwined just like limbs. He knows that making love to her is like walking into a thicket of briar roses, all their thornes cutting at his edges and leaving marks just like the trails of her nails. He knows he really shouldn’t be baring his heart like this, but each uncovered sliver of skin reveals another scar he was sure he had left on her. He realizes at some point he starts to cry but he pushes through it, touches her possessively and lovingly just like she asks him to.

It’s only after they are done, after the guise of stars start to fade into the morning sunrise, that he realises that she had always used her powers against him, albeit unintentionally. He had been wrapped around her finger from the day that they met. He was easy to manipulate, he always gave her exactly what she wanted or needed. He wonders if she realized as she lay asleep in his arms…

He should be sleeping, he knew it, but he would much rather stay up and count the dust of the stars on her face as she sleeps bodies sprawled across the lawn chairs as he prepares to leave before she wakes. This would be their last moment being together and they were so fleeting, like the countless breathes she takes.

He begins to part from her with tears in his eyes, scoops her up in his arms and begins his descent to his apartment. He would leave her wrapped in his sheets with his t-shirt covering her body and a note on the pillow that lay next to her.

And when she wakes she reads it with a confusion that quickly turns into disbelief, how could she not have known? All the signs were there, all the scars from their past battles painted on the planes of his skin.

But she wouldn’t let him get away that easily, they had to fight this last battle together. No one else would ever be as easily matched by him. It is with resolution and determination to see it through, that she stands a dull ache in her chest and fire burning in her eyes.

And so the chase is on.


End file.
